As the World's human population grows and as the economic prosperity of that population grows, the energy demand of that population also grows. With limited availability of oil reserves, there is a growing need for the conception, development and deployment of cost-effective and large-scale renewable energy alternatives. The continued use of fossil fuels to meet current and emerging energy needs also has very negative environmental consequences, including massive emissions of pollutants and exacerbation of global warming. One of the most ominous threats of all comprises global warming induced Arctic ice depletion. Polar scientists generally agree that global warming induced Arctic ice depletion will occur on a large scale in the coming decades, and will include both Arctic sea ice depletion and Kalaallit Nunaat (Greenland) and Antarctic ice cap depletion. Ice thinning, ice area reduction, and rising waters are among the many consequences that could result. Other frightful consequences range from decimation of polar bear populations, to a potential global sea-level rise that could even submerge whole nations such as Kiribati and the Maldives. These factors provide strong motivation for floating ice sheet based renewable thermal energy harvesting systems that could be used in sea ice regions of the Arctic and Antarctic, as well as in other water bodies. With the Sun providing enormous quantities of energy to the World every second, harvestable both directly as solar energy and indirectly as wind energy, a motivation also exists to explore potential combination of such floating ice sheet based renewable thermal energy harvesting systems with wind and/or solar energy capture subsystems to provide further synergistic benefits.